Problem: $\dfrac{1}{5} + \dfrac{4}{6} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{1}{5}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 6}{5 \times 6}}$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 5}{6 \times 5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{6}{30}}$ ${\dfrac{20}{30}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{6} + {20}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{26}{30}$